


Becoming The Demoness

by Chrystallene



Category: Demon Hunters - Fandom, Illidari - Fandom, Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Demon, Demons, Elf, Elves, F/F, Gaming, Illidan - Freeform, MMORPGs, Sin'dorei, blood elf, demon hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystallene/pseuds/Chrystallene
Summary: Kryntora Sundreamer, a former priestess of Belore has decided to join the Illidari to protect her people. This is the story of Kryntora becoming one with her demon.





	Becoming The Demoness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the ritual the Illidari must take place in to become Demon Hunters. The basic premise is this:
> 
> It begins with the demon hunter candidates going out on a “group hunt” to find their demons. A seasoned hunter takes a small group of about five to pick their demons to take back to the Black Temple. They are allowed to have help at this stage, as they bring it back to an arena to kill the next day. 
> 
> Once the demons are back at the temple, they are placed in magical barriers to hold them until the candidates are ready to fight.
> 
> The next day, the demons are brought into the arena. The arena has an observational area where other Illidari are allowed to watch, but are also kept there just in case something goes wrong (a demon gets loose, a student turns, something like that), so they can protect the temple. 
> 
> Candidates are brought one by one into the arena. If they are healers, or don’t have magical abilities, they are given the option to use a basic weapon, otherwise they must rely on their magic to take down the demon. 
> 
> If they successfully kill the demon, they must cut out it’s heart and eat it. 
> 
> Then they are given the option to cut out their eyes with a ritual knife. They don’t have to do it, but it’s recommended as all demon hunters lose their eyes either from felfire combustion, or they rip them out while they’re recovering and having ‘nightmares’. In earlier trials it was extremely encouraged they do it themselves. 
> 
> Most demon hunters pass out from the pain after the ritual, and they are then taken to recover for a few days. 
> 
> These few days are excruciating. They experience ‘nightmares’ of the Legion destroying worlds, relive their ritual, and the demon will twist the way they see things. They will experience physical mutations during this time as well. 
> 
> After their transformation is complete, they are sent to have their tattoos applied. These are arcane based, and serve as a way to ‘tame’ the demon and make it easier to control.

Today was the day.

Kryntora bit nervously down on already too short fingernails. Over the past few days she’d chewed her nails down into the ugliest state they had ever been in, nerves absolutely getting the better of her. The deep red polish that sat atop them was cracked, almost completely gone on some of them. She figured, however, that consuming a little nail polish was the least of her worries. She could be dead in a matter of minutes, and only then would she worry about her ingestion of polish.

Outland had been a place of exploration for Kryntora, the atmosphere unlike anything she had ever seen. It was dark, a stark contrast to the autumnal sights of Silvermoon she was used to. In a sense, her new home felt like it reflected the changes in her personality. However, despite the darkness, there was a certain whimsical appeal to the area surrounding The Black Temple which almost gave Kryntora a sense of hope.

After losing her fiance, hope was something hard to come by for Kryntora. She had lost so much over the years, yet nothing hurt quite as much as the loss of Evisella. Truthfully, Kryntora felt like there was no coming back from that. She grew reckless, lost. Her eldest sister had cut her out of her life many years before, her husband dying to the scourge. Her youngest sister was nowhere to be found, either. Her parents at this point, were long gone, and she no longer had any friends left. Kryntora became a shadow of her former self, turning to alcohol to numb whatever pain she could.

Kryntora leapt at the opportunity to become something more. She was tired, angry, and ready to fight for something bigger than herself. She, along with a handful of other priests made the trek to Outland, following Illidan and vowing their lives to his cause. They were prompted that they may die, the pain would be excruciating, controlling the demonic whispers a challenge in and of itself, that the rage they may feel and the changes their bodies would go through would render them a failure to the societies they initially came from.

Elven society held beauty to the highest regard, and binding yourself to a demon? Well that was seen as atrocious - the demonic disfigurations seen not as honourable, as a sacrifice to protect your people, but a mistake. A horrible, disgusting mistake, that made you unbearable to look at.

And Kryntora was ready to sacrifice it all for her people, and the greater good regardless of what anyone may think of her should she survive.

The day previous, Kryntora, as well as another priest she recognized from her past, and a handful of other elves she didn’t recognize made their way to subdue their demons to bring back for the ritual. She herself would have to kill the demon and then devour its heart - the part perhaps which disgusted Kryntora the most.

She shook her head. She couldn’t think about the heart right now - first she needed to get through the killing.

Perhaps unsurprising, Kryntora found herself drawn to a succubus for the ritual. According to the whispers around the temple, succubi were an easier kill. Kryntora was extremely impressed with the priest she recognized, however. He’d somehow managed to subdue a shivarra with only his bare hands and a hunting knife. She couldn’t remember much about this priest, but what she could remember about him was that at times, he struggled with their studies. Perhaps he should have picked another route for training - he seemed extremely skilled with hand to hand combat.

The soft call of her name interrupted Kryntora’s thoughts, signaling that it was her time to fight. Her heart jumped to her throat as she followed her ‘handler’ through the dark corridors of the Black Temple. Eyes took in her surroundings for the final time, looking upon the dark hallways which would be her final memories with normal sight. They were decorated with soft, purple silks, almost ironic as this was the path to the arena she’d bring her prey to justice in. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally came to their destination. Much to Kryntora’s surprise, the door was wide open - the previous ‘appointment’ must’ve taken a little longer than they were anticipating.

She watched in horror as two Illidari carried the priest from before out of the arena - blood spattered across his face, hands, and chest. He seemed to be alive - just barely, but even that didn’t stop the triumphant grin that spread across his visage. Teeth and lips were covered with the flesh of the heart he had just gorged himself on, bloodied blindfold was tied across his eyes, hiding the second part of the ritual Kryntora was afraid of.

“Step forward, Kryntora!”

She barely had time to process what she’d just seen before they’d called her into the arena. The succubus she had brought to her mercy the day before stood behind a barrier, a handful of Illidari sitting above her - she was unaware she’d have an audience. Since Kryntora was trained in healing magic, they were going to allow her to use a weapon to assist her in taking down the demon. It wasn’t much, but it certainly was something and she would take what she could get.

The succubus was looking straight at Kryntora, a whip in its well-manicured hands. From what she could see, the sultry demon looked angry with her, as if Kryntora bringing it here was a mere annoyance more than anything else - and maybe it would be. Kryntora didn’t have much combat training she figured the succubus could overpower her in seconds if she wasn’t careful. She had help to subdue it initially. This was her true test.

A rack of weapons sat in the corner for Kryntora to choose from. They looked well used and even a little dull. They weren’t making it too easy for her. It was various knives and swords, but there were a pair of glaives in the mix as well. They curved backwards, blades shorter than a traditional set. Kryntora was drawn to these, taking them in her palms. Something about the weaponry just felt right to her, and she stared up at the spectators holding them up in her fists.

“Let’s fucking go!” She screamed, in a feeble attempt to feign confidence. Her ears flicked as she heard someone up in the stands scream ‘fuck yeah!’ back at her. It was too dark to tell who it was, but she could find them afterwards.

She was going to survive this.

Only seconds later did they unleash the succubus who quickly rushed into the ring. Kryntora watched with intent, tightening her grip on her weapons - but also grinning. No longer did she feel fear but a combination of vengeance, anger, excitement. Too many emotions rushed through her to be able to pinpoint just one.

The pair circled one another for a moment, the succubus feeding off Kryntora’s demeanor - it spat taunts at her, giggling away as it did so. It seemed to be quite a feisty demon which also was quite fitting for the sin’dorei that had captured her - in her prime, Kryntora was quite sassy.

_Darling! Why fight? I have much better things to offer you than that!_

Kryntora's grin spread even more wildly across her lips, blades facing the demon. She stuck her tongue out at the succubus before a nervous giggle escaped her throat.

"If you wanted to fuck me, why didn't you say so!" She retorted, lunging at the demon her blades pointed to it. "I'm sure I'd love it!"

Her laughter rang through the arena as she sliced the blade towards the succubus, overpowering her fairly easily. Kryntora had a larger stature, and stood quite tall. The succubus hadn't expected the sheer weight of the sin'dorei and fell backwards as Kryntora jumped on it.

The pair hit the ground with a loud thud, the succubus gasping for air under Kryntora who was now sitting on its stomach.

Kryntora's nerves were now getting the better of her - surely this shouldn't be so easy? She shook the thought from her mind. Taking one of her blades, she plunged it into the demon's side, causing it to cry out in agony.

The succubus retorted, digging her claws into the flesh of Kryntora's thigh. Tears stung Kryntora's eyes as she attempted to focus on her prey. Using the blade, she brought it down on the arm of the succubus, hacking it clean off, free hand slapping down on the demon's forehead. She continued to press down on its head, forcing it down with all her strength. Now that she had only one arm to worry about, she forced the blade into the demon's chest cavity.

Stunned, the succubus continued to dig its nails deeper and deeper into Kryntora's flesh. She didn't have time to get it to let go - she had to eat the heart.

Carefully, Kryntora carved the heart from the chest, sickeningly warm blood dripping down her wrists. The heart writhed in her hand, and Kryntora felt herself gag - it was absolutely disgusting.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Kryntora bit into the heart, tears spilling down her cheeks. The taste was absolutely horrible, the worst thing she'd ever been forced to ingest. The flesh was tough, rubbery. She had to chew for what seemed like hours just to get it down. She couldn't take it any longer - she crammed her mouth with the pieces in an attempt to swallow them whole. It worked, but barely and it was messier than she had intended. Demon blood covered her body, the claws still stuck into her flesh.

She dropped her hand to her side, pulling the claws from her thigh a loud scream tearing through the arena as she dislodged them.

The arena erupted in cheers as Kryntora stood from the demon's corpse. A larger Illidari made his way down from the stands, carrying what seemed to be a knife. It was part of the ritual to remove your eyes before being allowed to recover - those that had tried to keep them either had them burn out, or tore them out from the horrific visions and dreams that followed. Kryntora wasn't taking any chances.

With trembling hands, she took the knife and brought it up to her right eye. For the first time in her life, she was thankful for the pain in her thigh. Perhaps it would mask the pain she was about to feel in her eye sockets.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged the knife into her socket and promptly fell back to the ground. What happened next was all a blur - Kryntora was unable to keep herself awake. The pounding in her head absolutely unbearable.

The pain was only beginning for the young Illidari - but she had prevailed.

Kryntora Sundreamer had passed the first stage of the Illidari rituals.


End file.
